lamentablenightsfandomcom-20200215-history
June 9
For events that happened on other dates, please refer to: Timeline of Lamentable Nights. June 9 is a Wednesday. Events ??? Weather: ''???'' *??? — Jacket "dreams". Or rather, he wanders through a massive library with mysterious young boy as his guide, and comes to terms with his resolution... for reals this time. Early Morning Weather: ''Cloudy'' *12:00am — Threads returns to Lilia's home. *12:00am — Lazarus panics over Threads's disappearance, and then jumps up to greet the other Stray as soon as she senses him with her Friend Sensor. Morning Weather: ''Mist'' *8:11am — Lilia goes out and exchanges pleasantries with her neighbor, Graciel. *8:11am — Graciel goes out and exchanges pleasantries with his neighbor, Lilia. *??? — Sophia and M wander through town, and decide to pay Graciel a visit. Where they then encounter Lilia and... Leuel. *8:15am — Leuel freaks out about Sophia, blasts everyone and flees into the house. She also takes off her head for a brief moment, and Threads witnesses it. *8:15am — Threads hears the commotion going on outside, and heads downstairs as Leuel bursts in through the doors and takes off her head. Although surprised, he manages to coax Leuel into going out again and properly apologizing. *8:15am — Martin experiments with his Enomena and flies off into the sky. Literally. *8:25am — M uses his Mad Mantle to protect Sophia from Leuel's LIGHTNING BOLTS OF UNDEATH and subsequently laments the loss of his beloved cape. Lilia and Graciel are more or less unscathed, and Leuel eventually comes out with Threads in tow. Her attempt at apology is vague and ends with her fleeing to who knows where. *8:29am — His job completed, Threads too, takes his leave. *8:32am — Elsewhere, Randall hurries off to his next job. *8:45am — Mirto seethes in annoyance at Martin's arrival (or rather, his use of Enomena) at the beach. Somewhere along the line their argument starts drifting into an alliance or exchange of information between the two, to which Mirto refuses, much to Martin's frustration. Despite the other Crosser's efforts to reconcile, Mirto stands her ground and leaves Martin feeling certainly less than okay. *9:00am — Definitely less than okay, as after a few bad tussles with his Enomena, Martin turns to pranking some MVD guards to relieve some stress. *9:40am — But even that ends up falling short as Martin fails to derive any sort of amusement from his display of MARTURITY. *9:43am — Jacket finally awakens and finds himself deep within the Hindfell Lair! ... which is actually something akin to a large trailer parked in an abandoned parking lot. Lanette proceeds to pound some sense into him again, and the two of them form an alliance to get stronger together. *10:20am — Martin wanders through the northern part of Pebbleton using his jump Enomena, and ultimately makes his way to Fukami Mansion. *10:30am — Jacket is trapped in a car with Lin. Lanette is suffering under mountains of homework. *10:55am — Jacket and Lin arrive at their destination, a neglected piece of highway. *11:05am — Jacket starts his training with Lin, which is basically... pure and simple fighting. *11:10am — ... Maybe not quite pure and simple fighting, because Jacket's first attempt leaves his ass on the floor. Following his more impressive second attempt, Jacket and Lin have a little heart-to-heart. Or as heart-to-heart as you can get with a dragon demon lady. *11:20am — Lanette gives up on her homework and opts for a walk instead. *11:25am — Shadow Buster Lanette departs her Shadow Buster Cave... in disguise! And the first course of action is: to find the nearest park! Noon Weather: ''Fog'' *12:20pm — But of course every superhero in disguise isn't complete without... taking a detour through the nearest candy shop! In which the aforementioned superhero ends up meeting a weird, kind of creepy candy store clerk instead. And a familiar goatee wielding man. *??? — Sophia meets up with M. Afternoon *1:30pm — Jacket and Lin finish their first bout of fighting, and prepare to head back to the trusty Hindfell trailer... via a different route. *1:55pm — Jacket and Lin return to the Hindfell trailer, only to be confronted by a most... unexpected guest. Lin ups the ice level, Lanette gets dragged away, and Jacket is left to combat the intruder on his own. *2:00pm — Jacket and Martin have a bout between true gentlemen, involving a great deal of hostile words vs. playful banter, thinly veiled threats and assertion of will vs. one-sided manipulation and edgy wordplay! *3:00pm — Martin... after technically applauding himself for a job well done, despite the rockiness and freakishly tall, macho Stray towering over him earlier, goes to speak to his parents in their peeace. *??? — M and Sophia part ways after walking around the whole day (in search of Jacket?). Evening Weather: ''Light Fog'' *6:00pm — Martin arrives at the Community Center, and upon discovering Sanae's presence... practically skips up the stairs in glee, whut. *6:30pm — Lanette, Lin, and Jacket gather around the dinner table. While the two ladies have some proper food, the trio discuss the next course of action regarding Jacket's training. Category:Plot